Part Two: The USS T'Kumbra: A Trip Home
by Scarlettbrandi
Summary: This is a continuation to A Trip Home. T'Pel, Solok, and the rest of the crew will find themselves delving into the investigation into the recent horrific murders that have arrived on Vulcan. If you have not noticed, my stories are OC heavy, with the exeption of Solok and the T'Kumbra, which I own no rights to. Rated T for Safety for possible graphic descriptions.
1. I See You Little Flower

T'Pel woke up to a very quiet house and headed to her parents room. She quietly knocked on the door to check on her mother, and heard nothing but knew she was in there so she cracked the door, but stopped when she saw Lorina meditating and still no sign of father. There was a sick feeling growing in her stomach as she shut the door and headed down stairs where Kalen and Nala were sitting at the table drinking Raktajino from the smell of it.

Kalen looked up at her and forced a small smile, "Sleep well?" He asked.

T'Pel took up her own cup of raktajinoand sat, "Well enough. Father never came home?" She asked, not wanting to avoid the issue any longer.

Kalen shook his head and looked at his wife, "We informed the authorities an hour ago. They are looking into it and said that they would contact us should any news surface. They suggested that he perhaps just wandered off on his own. However, we both know it is not like him to do that."

"Mother hardly ever meditates unless she is stressed beyond her tolerance. I also still have not heard word from him." T'Pel responded, ignoring the fact that she was being stared at by Nala.

Silence followed until she couldn't stand it any longer and looked to Kalen with a firm stare, who quirked a brow before looking to Nala who in turn darted her eyes to him and back to T'Pel, "Sorry. I didn't mean to stare. It's just that even with Vulcan ears, I would have expected you to be a bit more worried about this. After your mother comes down, we were going to go searching for him ourselves."

T'Pel quirked a brow and took a sip of her coffee, "Worrying would accomplish nothing. Vulcan logic dictates that emotional control must be a constant and being _worried_ is not a productive emotion. That being said, do not think that I do not care."

"You just have a funny way of showing it. He is your father. He raised you." Nala said and drank her coffee.

T'Pel stared at the woman a moment, finding her to be a growing disappointment as a mate for her brother and took a deep breath, "The fact that Bajoran's lack emotional discipline does not render their feelings more genuine. That I choose not to engage in hysterics does not mean that I am indifferent to my father's well-being nor ambivalent about his safe return._" _

Nala then bit her lip and looked at Kalen who said nothing and sipped his coffee. There was some telepathic communication between the two, T'Pel assumed, and she shot Kalen a stern look… _do not be rude_.

Kalen said nothing but looked to the table, and for the first time T'Pel was able to notice he was holding back tears. She knew he was concerned but had no idea it was affecting him to this point, "Vulcan security are doing everything they can, I am sure. This man will be found and brought to justice." She assured.

His dark eyes fixed on her sternly, "Before or after father is murdered? You are in Starfleet. Surely there is something you can do." There was a slight quiver in his voice, and despite Kalen's usual acceptance of his emotional nature he was often more adept at holding onto his nerve.

T'Pel could not help but stare at him, "It is not that simple. _Vulcan is a sovereign member of the __Federation, and Starfleet cannot simply barge into Vulcan internal affairs._ Also, Starfleet likely is aware of the situation and has moved to offer assistance."  
_  
_"So…you are saying you are going to do nothing. Sakar I am sure would turn every rock over to find you." Nala chimed in angrily.

T'Pel just sat and stared at her in mild shock. The nerve this woman had. However she was correct and T'Pel knew her father would not sit idly by if it was her missing. Which just made the sickening knot in her stomach tighten painfully and she stood, heading for the back door.

"You are going on a walk, now? Are you sure you should go alone, Kessy?" Kalen called after her. She turned back and picked up her phaser from a drawer, shooting them both a glare, "Since you seem to expect Starfleet to solve this problem while you are sitting around drinking raktajino, I will do as you demand and begin my own investigation.

Nala was staring at her cup and Kalen put a hand on hers, "She is not angry at you. Though, it would be best not to push her buttons on this matter. T'Pel is capable of a very violent and unrelenting temper and with this added stress we do not want to unleash it. She is not like me."

Nala gave a nod, "I suppose you are right."

T~V~ T~V~ T~V~ T~V~ T~V

Solok had woken up to the news of another murder the night before and had gone into meditation to contemplate and try to suppress the impact of the news. He bowed his head, sorrow seeping in through his barriers when he read the description, and knowing what he knew, it wasn't making it any easier to suppress. To also add on the growing concern for his crew that was scattered about, it was proving to be a difficult task.

He was interrupted by the chime of an incoming call, and he stood and headed to the computer getting the small feeling it was more bad news waiting on the other line. On the screen appeared T'Pel and he brows rose slightly, but he was glad she seemed well, "T'Pel. What may I do for you?"

She looked off to the side and shook her head to someone off screen and looked back to him, "My father I missing. He never came home last night and my mother is unable to sense him. I have been visiting places he usually frequents, but no one has seen or heard from him. I felt I should inform you and wished to inquire after any advice you can offer."

Solok's jaw clenched as he knew the murders must be heavy on her mind now with Sakar's absence,

"That is regrettable. Have you informed Vulcan security?" He asked and began to pace slightly.

T'Pel gave a nod and he could see what he thought to be fear in her eyes, "How is your mother?" He asked softly.

"Meditating. This is highly unusual for her. I will admit, there is a great deal of emotion running through the house today. It does not make things easier. Part of the reason I left. That and my brother and his wife seem to believe I need to be taking a more active role in his search" She answered, not taking her eyes off his face. It was somehow calming to her just to know he had called and seemed in good health.

With that tone of _put me to work before I go mad_ in forced control, yet her eyes betrayed something far deeper, "With news of the murders, I felt the need to check in with you and found a public comm booth."

Solok gave a small quirk of his head and stopped pacing a moment to look at her, "It is my intention to contact Varel, to determine if he has contacts involved in the murder investigations. Despite the fact that this is a Vulcan matter, the disappearance of your father- a Federation Ambassador- might surely attract the attention of Federation Security and Starfleet- I intend to offer our "assistance" in this matter. I trust I can rely upon your participation?"

Her eyes locked on his and the hope he had seen when she first called returned, "Yes. You know you can."

The way she looked at him made him swell with pride and he gave a quick and short bow, "Then I will be in contact after I affirm these plans." _Now she will be looking forward to your call…_his inner voice purred, and received no argument from him as she had given him a nod and the call ended.

Quickly he took a seat and dialed Varel, who was standing as his wife was pinning fabric to him when he answered. He seemed to be catching everyone in the middle of something today, "Am I interrupting, Varel?" He asked, somewhat amused by the chiefs expression after getting pricked by a stray needle.

"No, Captain. Simply some modifications." His wife answered. Varel turned his gaze to Solok, "How may I be of assistance?"

"No doubt you have heard of the murders that have occurred in the last couple of days." He paused and Varel gave a nod, "I was just informed that T'Pel Kestra's father has been reported missing. Given the public locations in which the bodies were discovered, it would appear that the perpetrator is seeking attention for his crimes. The murder of a Federation ambassador would be a logical escalation of that pattern." _  
_

Varel gave a nod and stood in thought, "That is unfortunate. I would also agree with you."

Solok gave a nod, "I was wondering if you have any contacts in Vulcan Security who would be willing to share their information. I intend to contact Starfleet for permission to begin an investigation on the grounds that the disappearance of a Federation ambassador is not merely a local security concern."

Varel looked at Solok a moment in thought, wincing slightly again due to another pin prick, "A practical plan, Captain. I will see what I can find and will contact you as soon as I am able."

Solok could see his mind working now and gave a nod, "I will be waiting." He said and ended the communication.

Solok sat back a moment in thought, raising his two touching index fingers to his lips. It would be a waste of time to personally look in on all of his crew so he decided to contact the head of every department to do a head count. Admiral Burnely was his next call. Hopefully his friend would be able to pull some strings to allow at least a few of his staff to assist with the investigation.

Solok saw these murders as an attack on Vulcan itself. Barbarism like this was rare, and it seemed as if someone wished to provoke them all on an emotional level. A rather foolish idea. However, there needed to be proof that Sakar was indeed one of the killers next victims and he was not keen on waiting until his body was found. He sent a message to T'Pel informing her to get to work on compiling the last know traces of her father so he could forward the information to Varel after the Chiefs call. If for no other reason than to give T'Pel something to think on until they were allowed to go further.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T

Solok sat as he watched her frantically type away at the console with a determined precision. He had arrived earlier with the investigation reports Varel was able to acquire and she practically ripped them out of his hands. Her fathers capture had affected her to the point she did not bother to hide it and to the point he could feel it clearly from her as if it radiated from her being like a pulsar. More so she was using the emotional distress and energy to further her efforts on the investigation. Where as the Vulcan authorities were efficient, they had the last several murders to look into as well as her fathers disappearance, so she was attempting to find any useful information to see if there was a high chance that he was indeed another victim. It was impressive and for the first time he was seeing just how motivating emotions could be.

The same could be said for her mother, who after looking through a photo album had decided she could not sit there doing nothing either and headed off to the Embassy with her son, leaving T'Pel and Nala behind with Solok who had arrived with Varel's information shortly before.

"There is nothing outwardly significant linking the victims to one another. However all of them seem to be spouses of non Vulcans. I think this may be a good indication that who ever has such a grudge would have taken my father." T'Pel stated out loud to herself, shortly after giving a slightly annoyed sigh.

Nala could be heard through out the house, occasionally breaking out into rather loud sneezing fits (as is usual for pregnant Bajoran women), which seemed to be nagging at T'Pel's concentration. Solok was not sure what had transpired between the two women, but Nala seemed to be pulling on T'Pel's last nerve quite easily.

"I wonder if I sedated her if it would stop the sneezing. Of all the races in galaxy he had to impregnate a Bajoran." T'Pel muttered quietly under her breath.

Solok quirked a brow at her comment and was watching as she seemed to be re-reading certain paragraphs over and over again, "Perhaps you should take some time to rest your mind and meditate. It may offer a clearer vision of these files." Solok spoke calmly, concerned that if he pushed too hard her anger would uncoil and be unleashed on him.

"I want to make sure I have not over looked anything." She responded coldly.

He uncrossed his legs and stood, walking up behind her, "I simply ask that you consider rest soon. It is getting rather late."

T'Pel paused and sat back, silently submitting to his request. Her dark eyes were focused on the wall in front of her, and had she the power, holes would have been burned into it as she listened to another sneezing fit coming from the other room, "You are correct." With that she stood and took a step toward her room from the study before turning to him, "I want to thank you for your attention during this time, captain. It is not necessary, but appreciated."

Solok gave her a small bow, "I wish to be of any assistance I am able. Your father is a good man, and these abductions have affected everyone. Especially concerning the nature of these...murders." He watched her face a moment. She was here, yet a part of her was not and her eyes seemed distant. He had to admit, if only to himself, that the sight of fear in her did nothing to quell his own growing anxiety with the issue. Especially when he could sense it so clearly from her.

"My mother is likely to stay at the Embassy tonight dealing with the investigation and media and Kalen is looking after her. Could...could I possibly make one more request of you?" She asked.

Solok took a step forward and clasped his hands tightly behind his back, "Anything you wish, T'Pel."

"Would you stay here tonight? I do not wish to be alone with Nala, as she will not provide any comfort or use during my investigation, and your presence here is...comforting to me." T'Pel requested, with every bit of awkwardness she felt. It was the truth, however. He was emitting calm and assurance and it helped stable her own nerves, "I feel I may not be able to rest sufficiently if left in this house with that woman."

He gave a blink, feeling a sense of honor at being requested to guard her, "I will not leave you if that is your wish. "

She gave him a less then steady nod, "Then my home is yours. Feel free to do as you wish." And with one farewell bow she headed into her room and closed the door behind her leaving Solok standing in the hall.

After a calculated moment he turned and headed down stairs to make sure all the doors and windows were secure then to fetch himself some tea. He was not yet tired, and perhaps a bit on edge. Once he had his tea he took a seat in the sitting area and saw what looked to be a photo album on the small table. If memory served him correctly, it was the book that Lorina had been looking at before she determined she could no longer sit at home and do nothing. Curiosity won over and he picked it up, setting it on his lap as it was quite large and opened to the first page.

There was a picture of Lorina and Sakar on a much greener planet then Vulcan with a very small infant in her arms and who he assumed was a three year old smiling little girl, T'Pel. The little girl had Sakar's robes firmly grasped in her little hand. By far it was a pleasant family photo, and he turned the page to see the same little girl in a pool of water with her mother as she learned to swim, that familiar look of determination in those big dark eyes.

It became apparent that these photo's were taken on Betazed, a place T'Pel never spoke of without logical cause, and even then briefly. He scanned through further, watching as the years seemed to go by and T'Pel's innocent smile fade with her increasing age. There was even one picture where he swore he could see a darkened eye as if she had been in a fight. It was after that photo the scenery changed to the red of the Vulcan terrain.

Another picture that peeked his interest was one of what he assumed was a seven year old T'Pel sitting with Kalen, her brother, in her lap as she seemed to read to him from a book. Her hair was short, uneven and frizzy from the natural curl. The next photo was of her sitting cross legged in front of Sakar in meditation, her hair straightened and trimmed.

There were several more photos of her with her father, and all were of the father teaching his daughter the ways of Vulcan. Then it struck him, just what her battle to find inner peace may have been like. The chaos of emotion and the repercussion of them for any with Vulcan blood. Sakar had taken extra care to teach her himself, where most parents would send their children to temples and schools to learn from masters.

This placed her rigid emotional control in context. The moment of clarity was startling; fear of losing the father who taught her to be Vulcan was being expressed in clinging even more rigidly to his teachings.

Solok's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sobbing scream and a loud thud coming from upstairs and he left the book on the couch as he rushed up the stairs, grabbing his phaser on the way up and burst through her bedroom door.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T

_The view was fairly dark __for a moment before her eyes adjusted to the low light. However that was, in fact, the last thing she could care about. __There was an overwhelming sensation of agony and desire. A deep hunger and desperate need that she had only known once. Plak'tow.  
_

_Yet these feelings were not her own; nor were they those of the person sharing them with her. Despite carefully guarding his or her own identity, someone was projecting the needs and emotions of others into her mind._

_In her mind, T'Pel saw a long hallway of what looked to be cells, shielded with high energy walls. This was it. The killers lair. She felt the killer's amusement at her feeling of disgust and she wanted to scream. They walked by the first cell, which was empty._

"_Soon to be filled." A whisper came. It was now clear that this person was intentionally showing her these things._

_The cell on the other side was occupied by a Vulcan man, who she did not know, and was clawing at the wall to the next cell, groaning in pain. Her heart sank as she could feel the Plak'Tow coursing through him like fire in his veins. This sicko had placed a female next to him, who was also in the same state. Taunting them with the fact that they were so close to one another, yet not close enough._

_There was a cell at the end, "I think this one will interest you my little hybrid." The whisper spoke again. T'Pel could feel her blood run cold as she saw her father sitting in meditation in the darkened end of his cell. She could feel him and his attempts to hold fast to his control, but both he and she knew it would not last indefinitely. Yet she swelled with pride feeling his firm control on his fear. However his anger was paramount.  
_

_The killer raised a hand to the panel on the side of the cell, activating a bolt of electricity that found Sakar who let out a blood curdling scream as he hunched over. She could almost feel herself scream with him, though there was no certainty as he did it again. The tumult of images gave her no time to focus_

Her (and her father's) assailant's attack cut both ways, however; his control was not perfect. She could tell by their hand that this person was male and the skin tone narrowed down the lists of possible species. The fact that he was able to reach into her mind spoke of telepathic capabilities; strong ones at that.

"_I will find you." was the only message she was able to get through to him before she heard another voice and felt a different set of emotions, concern, trying to pull her back from his mind. He did not want to let her go, but T'Pel forced the connection to break, perhaps pulling out a little carelessly, and her eyes fluttered open to see Solok above her._

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

T'Pel was on the floor kicking and screaming, and after a quick scan around the room he found that she had been alone and was still stuck in her dream. He quickly set the phaser down and moved to grab the wriggling woman, getting smacked across the face for his first efforts and he was sure had she not still been asleep the pain of it would have been far worse.

It took a moment of maneuvering, but he was able to pin her arms to the floor, making a point to stay clear of her legs, "T'Pel! Wake up. You are have having a nightmare." He insisted firmly.

There were tears running down her face and she was muttering something he couldn't determine. It sounded like Vulcan mixed with what he wasn't sure, "T'Pel Kestra. This is your captain. Wake up! T'Pel!" He insisted again. This time she seemed to calm a bit, her eyes attempting to flutter open until they shot open and locked on him.

"Solok?" She whispered, her tears still falling as she began to look around at her surroundings a little dazed and confused.

He released her arms and nodded, "You were dreaming and threw yourself out of bed."

A bolt of shame shot through her and she pulled her arms to her chest and turn from him, curling up in the fetal position as she began to cry even harder. There was a resonance of the emotions from her dream still swimming in her head making her head pound, "Forgive me." She whispered in pieces.

He quirked a brow, looking down at her with a sudden lack of knowledge of how to handle this situation, "For what do you need forgiveness?" He asked softly.

"I saw my father. I saw others. I saw what he is doing to them." She choked out, sobbing into her hands.

"It was just a dream, T'Pel." Solok tried to assure her.

She sat up and looked into his eyes, "No. He showed me. That son of a bitch is a telepath and linked with me to torment me! He made me watch him torture my father." T'Pel sobbed, her voice strained with anger and the whites of her eyes were beginning to redden.

Solok pondered her words a moment, "He communicated with you through a telepathic link? How? Why?" He asked, only to watch her shrug and shake her head telling him she did not know the answer at that moment.

He could feel the hate rolling off of her, yet it some how did not feel like hers alone, "Your mind has been taxed greatly. You need not apologize to me. Just try to calm yourself. Use me if you need. I will give you what you require, T'Pel. He is simply trying to get to you. Do not allow him."

He was almost surprised with himself, with his willingness to assist her. Up until a thrilling sensation shot through him when her hand reached up and tightly gripped his shirt, her nails raking down his chest. There was definitely more then anger rippling through her as she gave a growl and sat up, breathing deeply as she tried to calm herself.

"Enough. I will not allow myself to succumb to such a low level of emotional expression of sadness and curl up like a child. Not now. Not ever. It will solve nothing. Focus is the only way to bring him back." T'Pel insisted more to herself then to Solok. Her eyes closed as if it would better resonate the words within herself. Solok could sense something much darker, something familiar coursing through her and he was sure it was the remainder of Plak'tow she had been exposed to, and he held firm to his spot at her side.

He watched as her breathing calmed, and she finally opened her eyes again. His hand moved to wipe tears from her cheek, pausing a moment before he found a tissue of sorts and handed it to her. There was quite a bit of emotional turmoil coming from her because of this telepathic encounter, leaving her feeling invaded and vulnerable and he had no intention of adding to it. That included any physical contact that could spread the residual emotions to him.

T'Pel watched him as she carefully cleared her face, and there was a sudden impulse she acted on and leaned forward to press her lips to his. She knew of his attraction to her, and was still accepting hers for him, but this seemed far more desperate then a simple moment of weakness that she was having difficulty controlling. It was the burning that still lingered in her mind along with the images that kept repeating themselves over and over. It was difficult to filter it out and she began to wonder if it some how set her own Vulcan biological clock off.

Solok gave a small gasp. Her lips sudden attention to his own shocking him slightly, as well as the sudden flow of images coming from her of her dream, yet he gave no protest or effort to pull away. The impulse flooded his own mind, just as he was hoping to avoid. He moved his hand to her cheek to lace his fingers in her long raven locks to pull her closer. This seemed to only spur her on as her own hand moved from his chest to his neck, her lips brushing against his lightly, teasingly at first. Only to have her tongue replace them to urge his lips to part.

There was an electricity that pricked at his entire nervous system, sending shivers down his spine. Never in his life had he been kissed in such a way. With such passion. He let her lead, following closely with her tongues passionate instruction as it teased his. The sweetness of her soft supple lips was beginning to intoxicate him and there was an urge to pull away from it, yet the beast in him had latched on with a death grip and was refusing to let go. He was trying to regain control of his logic and break away from her. This was not right. This was not her and he could almost taste it on her lips.

It was alarming at just how quickly she inspired his libido and in an attempt to gain some control he pinned her to the floor, easing up on his own eagerness and broke away from her. His eyes were locked on hers and there was a mix of fear and desire in them. However, this could not continue. This was not their doing. It had to of been some hidden manipulation passed through to her. Something to be thought on further at a later time.

"I apologize." She whispered shamefully, looking away from him as he sat back up and scooted away from her.

"It is not all your doing. I believe the killer may be behind this as well." He straightened his shirt, glancing to the floor. This was most embarrassing and he felt shame of his own for not being stronger to resist. It took a moment, but he realized it was not her fault, "You still need rest, T'Pel. There is still work that needs to be done and I will not distract you from your task." He answered softly, hoping that would be assurance that he was not angry with her.

T'Pel laid there a moment longer, her breath slowing "I understand." It was all a lot to take in, and having been woken from a deep sleep hadn't helped. It actually made it worse and she felt as if she had a hangover, and she could almost hear the killers wicked laugh in her ears.

Solok helped her up from the floor and watched as she crawled back into bed. Understandably she was a little reluctant to return to sleep lest the killer find her mind again, but he turned and started to walk away.

"Solok?" She asked softly after him. He stopped and turned, "Are you leaving?" She felt insanely childish and was sure this discomfort was written all over her face. Distance was needed, but she still wanted him to remain. Nala wouldn't have the faintest idea of how to assist should this happen again, and T'Pel would likely snap and harm the woman should she not realize quick enough.

Solok was finding it difficult to even look at her, however he sensed that she was no longer worried about just herself now, and he could follow the logic and tilted his head, "No. I will not leave. I will be just down stairs should my assistance be required."

A woman who never asked for help aside from once was asking him for assistance. It was a request, that despite his own emotional uneasiness, gave him some sense of pride. It was something that he could at least focus on for the time being.

T'Pel laid down again and curled up, "Thank you, Solok." She said softly before closing her eyes.

"It is my pleasure, T'Pel." He answered, shut the door and turned to head back down stairs. His eyes caught sight of Nala who had been watching from afar wide eyed, "She is not to be disturbed. It is best that you avoid her room completely. The situation has become worse."

Nala looked from T'Pel's room back to Solok and nodded, "Are you ok?" She asked, noticing he seemed to still be off kilter.

He gave a slight nod and straightened his posture, "I will be fine once I am able to meditate on this and purge it from my mind. I ask that I also not be disturbed. Only should dire need of my intervention should arise. Do you understand?" He was firm, but tried to not sound as if he was scolding her for something she had no control over.

Nala nodded and headed back into her room and shut the door and Solok heard her lock it behind her. On his way back down stairs he could not help but wonder if she was beginning to regret her union with Kalen. Vulcans were hardly easy to understand.


	2. Intrusions of the Mind

_**(I know it has been a while, but life has been...hectic. However the story is moving along. I promise. Thank you for your reviews and for reading! Please keep it up!)**_

Kalen was pacing in a waiting area as he read over what T'Pel had sent him the night before. He and Lorina were focusing on empathic input from everyone in the building. Lorina had even offered her assistance to sitting in on interrogations. Kalen had been hearing the mention of Starfleet brought up many times and he let a small smile slip. They were planning on having their hands in this, which meant Solok must have used some pull to do so. His opinion of his sisters Captain was beginning to grow more favorable.

"You need to eat, Kalen." He heard from behind him and he turned.

"As do you. Shall I order in or shall we leave for the time being?" He asked.

Lorina thought about it a moment and looked around, "Order in. I feel like there is something lingering here. Though everyone questioned so far seems to check out."

Kalen nodded, "Shall we eat in Father's office then?"

Lorina nodded, "I will meet you there. Have you heard from your sister?"

"She sent me her reports last night, but I have heard nothing else from her. I am sure she is fine. Her Captain stayed the night to watch over her and Nala." Kalen replied.

Lorina seemed to perk up ever so slightly, "Good. Good to know they are being looked after."

Kalen gave a chuckle, "Kessy is capable of taking care of herself. I pity the fool who tries to capture her. Though I am grateful for Nala's sake. She and Kessy seem to...not connect."

Lorina's brows furrowed slightly, "Oh? Why not?"

He gave a shrug, "I could not say. However Nala seems to only test Kessy's resolve. So it is probably best Solok is there. To protect my wife and child from his science officer should she snap."

Lorina frowned, "She wouldn't. You know she would leave before that happened. I could have smacked you for letting her do so unattended yesterday morning. You need to have a little more faith in her."

Kalen looked to the floor, "I meant the comment in jest, mother. I have every assurance in my sisters capability."

"Hmm...well, please refrain from such comments now. I want my children to get along during this time." She answered shortly, "I will head to your fathers office. See if there is something I may have missed."

"Then I will meet you with breakfast." Kalen said and gave her a small peck on the cheek before heading off.

Once Lorina got to Sakar's office she saw T'Pel sitting behind his desk staring at a picture, "T'Pel? What are you doing?"

Her daughter looked up and set the picture back on the desk, "I came to see if I could be of any assistance."

Lorina took a seat across from her, "I have nothing here for you to do. I have been keeping you as informed as I can. This is still rather early, even for you. Are you not sleeping?"

T'Pel nodded, "I got a few hours of sleep." She pondered telling her mother of the encounter she had had last night, but felt it best if she didn't. It was not her desire to add to her mother's worries just yet, "However, I am able to go longer without sleep then you. You should rest. You look exhausted."

Lorina nodded, "I would if I could. Kalen has been telling me the same thing, and I have gotten some sleep. Naps here and there, but I can't stay asleep. There is a void that chills me to the bone."

A look of concern grew on T'Pel's face, "You still can not sense him?" Lorina just shook her head, "Take comfort in knowing that you would know for sure if he was dead. I am told the break of a bond, especially one as strong as yours, could possibly kill you."

Her mother took in a ragged breath, a far away look in her eyes, "I know. However don't let that worry you. I want you focused on finding him before that happens."

T'Pel gave a nod and folded her hands in her lap, "I intend on it. I am sure, with hardly any amount of proof, that this Pon Farr killer has taken him." She gave a scoff, "I can not believe that was given to this freak as a title."

Lorina's eyes grew wide in alarm, "The public knows how they die? When? Who leaked that information?"

"The source is unknown. However it was broad casted shortly before I left the house. Off worlders I would imagine." T'Pel answered.

"So everyone knows. The killer has gotten his publicity and now the shame of the Vulcan people." Lorina sighed sorrowfully. She knew it was a topic never openly discussed with others unless urgent matters demanded it. But now to have such a thing flaunted about in such a way, she could almost feel the humiliation snaking it's way through the building.

Then came a knock on the door and Lorina got up to answer it, "It must be Kalen with breakfast." When she opened the door, it was not Kalen but her parents friend Hannal who also looked as if he had been losing sleep.

"Hannal. It is good to see you my friend." Lorina said and let him in, embracing him in a friendly hug which only made T'Pel cringe inwardly.

"Had I known you were here, I would have come sooner. However the Vulcan authorities have had me quite busy." He answered.

"Understandable. How are you?" Lorina asked.

"Worried. Stressed. Much the same as you, but naturally, not to your level. I hear Sakar has gone missing." Hannal answered, glancing over to T'Pel who had her gaze fixed on him.

Lorina gave a nod and let him in, "Yes. I can not sense him at all. It is...beginning to drive me crazy."

Hannal put a hand on her shoulder but said nothing. Though T'Pel got the impression he was consoling her mother on a more telepathic level. It was too intimate for her liking, even though she knew that was normal for Betazoids. Then again such contact made her uneasy regardless.

He looked over to T'Pel and offered a soothing smile, "I trust the officer of the family is also hard at work?" He asked, with some glimmer of knowing behind his dark eyes.

"I have begun my own investigation, yes. I am confident I will find my father." She responded coldly.

"How has that been going?" Hannal asked as he took a seat.

T'Pel couldn't shake the feeling that there was something to him. Something more familiar then simply meeting him once before. It was making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, "Well. I believe I have made significant progress. I have also made progress with the identification of the killer that has been on a rampage as of late."

Hannal's eyes widened and he sat forward, and Lorina perked up in shock, "You didn't tell me you have made such progress. Kessy..."

T'Pel leaned back and looked at them both, "I did not wish to alarm you. However I am sure now that the killer has him. Unfortunately I will not discuss the details just yet." Her eyes locked firmly on Hannal in that moment.

Lorina also looked to her friend, "It is as I feared then. Oh Hannal..." Her eyes looked back to her daughter who had not looked away from Hannal and the dots connected, "Surely you do not think Hannal has anything to do with this. T'Pel, he is a good friend to Sakar."

"I have no proof either way, mother. However, regardless of his standing with you or father, I am not ruling him out as a possible suspect as I am sure father could have been tricked by someone he trusted and knew. That would be the easiest way to capture him, but not the only way." T'Pel responded.

Lorina look hurt and insulted, "There is more you are not telling me, T'Pel."

T'Pel's stare did not stray from Hannal who adjusted himself in his chair, "I would never do anything to harm your father. I love him as if he were my brother. I wish you would lower your walls enough for me to prove it to you."

Lorina rubbed her temples from the mental strain she had been under, "You are very guarded, little one. Almost offensively so. What happened? What do you know? Perhaps we can assist you?" Lorina said, trying to get her daughter to open up and relax.

However T'Pel wasn't having any of it and stood and headed for the door, stopping next to Hannal, "My mind is my own domain. You are not allowed entrance. Should I find out that it is indeed you who have my father, you will find that meeting me was the worst thing that could have happened to you."

"T'Pel Kestra!" Lorina stood and scolded at her daughter who had opened the door as her son had returned with food.

"Good day mother." She answered and left. Leaving Kalen standing there looking to Hannal and Lorina for an answer.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~

T'Pel headed home trying to rein in her anger. She knew she had no evidence to accuse Hannal and that there were thousands of Betazoids on Vulcan. It was illogical to focus on him this early with nothing else to go off of and was weakening her resolve little by little.

She found herself out by the street aimlessly looking around as she tried to focus on a coarse of action. The sun was getting brighter and was beginning to heat the air to an uncomfortable level. She needed to know more about this Hannal. That would surely provide something useful, so she headed home.

Once in the door she looked around to find no one. She had left Solok asleep on the couch when she had left and she assumed Nala was asleep in her room.

"Hello? Nala? Solok?" She asked out loud, and no answer came so she headed upstairs. Nala had left her bedroom door open, but there was no sign of either of them upstairs. T'Pel's heart began to race and she called for them again. Walking into all the rooms for any sign of them.

Everything was in it's place and there was no sign of a struggle or break in and T'Pel ran back down stairs to scan every room carefully. Nothing still, so she headed to the computer, feeling panic raising up in her core.

_Solok glance into the other room where his sister and Nala were speaking of children and pregnancy while calmly doting on Rorik. The sight may have been endearing had he not felt an influx of anger and panic rising in him. It was puzzling as he turned so not to be seen, finding himself wondering if T'Pel had found his note. If not she may worry as to their location. _

_This was not the time so he pushed it to the back of his mind and joined the two women, sitting back quietly._

Her growing emotions were silenced before she was able to access the computer to put in her call, and instead she felt it best to check to see if they had left a note. It was odd that she had not thought of that before. But there it was:

_T'Pel,_

_After receiving your note this morning, I decided it best that I return to my sisters. She is there alone and I had no desire to leave her so. I have invited Nala to join me as I am sure you nor your family would wish me to leave her unattended at this time. She will also provide good company for T'Sai. _

_When you receive this, you are welcome to come here. I require some notice from you so that I may update my information before contacting Varel for further information regarding the investigation. Please come by at your earliest convenience._

_Your friend,_

_Solok_

T'Pel exhaled with relief but promptly scolded herself for allowing her emotional control to waiver. However she jumped a little when she felt something moving against her ankle and she looked down to find Foofy quietly cooing and wrapping his two little tentacles around her leg. She felt guilty for nearly forgetting he was here and leaned down to pick him up. He was trembling but was making an attempt to reach out to her. He knew she was under a great deal of stress and though he was scared, he wanted to make it better for her and T'Pel couldn't help but smile as she cradled him in her arms.

"It is alright, Foofy. I apologize for leaving you here." She said calmly, petting him affectionately. Once they had both calmed she headed out the door again, her Circassian cat tucked firmly in her arms.

Once to T'Sai's home, she entered the court yard and rang the bell. She could hear one of Nala's sneezing fits from inside and suppressed a chuckle when the door opened.

"T'Pel. I see you found my note." Solok answered as he stepped back to allow her entrance, eying the cooing ball of fur in her arms questionably.

"I did. I suppose I should have asked before bringing Foofy over, however he was frightened and did not wish to be left alone. I can make this a short visit should it be an issue." T'Pel answered calmly.

Solok looked to T'Sai who was handing Nala tissues for her nose, "Fonn'es is out in the backyard. I do not have a problem. T'Sai?"

His sister looked up and nodded, "It is alright. Rorik would likely enjoy...Foofy's company."

Nala blew her nose and sat back, "How is Kalen and your mother?" She asked T'Pel.

"They are as well as can be expected." T'Pel assured her, with no amount of relief in her well being visible but she tilted her head slightly, "How are you?" She asked, letting some concern creep into her voice.

"Well enough. Solok was kind enough to invite me over." She answered meekly. T'Pel could feel her worry, but the Bajoran was holding it under firm control and found herself mildly impressed. Perhaps she originally judge her too harshly.

"It was logical not to leave you alone after last night." He said nonchalantly, trying to avoid any questions from his sister, and turned to T'Pel, "Has Kalen and your mother found anything useful?" He asked leading her off toward the kitchen.

"No. However...there is someone I wish to investigate. Could I use your computer?" T'Pel responded, eying Rorik in his play pen who was reaching up at her. Foofy began to coo excitedly in her arms.

Solok got some tea and turned around, "You may let Rorik entertain your...pet while I show you. Who are we investigating?"

T'Pel placed Foofy into the pen with Rorik and watched the two a moment. Once she was sure they would be fine together she looked at Solok, "Hannal. He is a friend of my mother and fathers. He is also Betazoid."

"I see. You suspect him then? Have the authorities interrogated him yet?" He asked.

T'Pel gave a nod, "He says they have."

He quirked a brow, "What reason do you have to think he is the killer?" He asked, waiting for more information from her.

She took a moment and paused, knowing he would likely not find her answer logical, but with a sigh she forced herself to speak, "Something is...abnormal about him."

Solok stared at her a hard moment before pursing his lips together, "That is it? I realize you have a higher sensitivity to things then most do, however that is no basis to single him out. You have no evidence pointing to him do you?"

She shook her head, "He makes me uneasy. However my father knows and trusts him. It would make him a prime candidate. Something also seems...intrusively familiar about him"

Solok thought a moment and remembered her dream the night before and how that would be possible, then motioned toward a computer, "Then gain information should it be there. I will trust in your...emotional reaction to him. For now."

"Thank you." She said and gave a small bow before taking her seat and delving into Hannal's personal records.

Solok watched a moment as her focus went to her search. He had been about to offer her a drink, but he was sure she would not hear him now so he poured her a cup of tea and set it next to her. T'Pel looked at the cup then at him in question.

"You need sustenance." He ordered.

She looked back at the cup, "Thank you." Then turned back to her search.

He turned from her and walked to the door to the sitting area and took a sip of his tea. Things were fairly quiet. The conversation had not changed from earlier and he looked down to Rorik who was rattling the bars to his cage trying to get T'Pel's attention, who of course did not notice. Foofy seemed to also be cooing in her direction. He was slightly familiar of Circassian cats and their empathic nature and couldn't help but wonder. Foofy seemed to be quite attached to his master.

A sure sign that she took good care of him. Rorik may even be picking up a sense of maternity from her and he looked back to T'Pel. With her genetics he was sure she would be a good match for healthy offspring and he felt himself blush slightly. It was surprising to him how much that though appealed to him.

He took another sip of his tea and pulled up a chair behind her so he could follow along with her. It would save time on catching the team comprised of members of his crew when need be if she found something useful. The feeling of determination he got from her was impressive, and he was almost sure that she projected her emotions far more then she realized.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~


	3. Shan'hal'lak and Droplets of Emotion

_**(Yet another chapter. Thank you all**__**for reading. Also thank you for leaving comments. ^.^ It helps me continue!)**_

A few days had passed and most of the investigation efforts for the crew of the T'Kumbra had been moved to the ship for access to better computers. Larkin was in sick bay, going through holographic images of all the autopsies of the victims. Solok had taken to organizing the rest of the crew who were able to assist on combing through all data and transporter logs, which was taking more time to do then he would have liked, however with that much information it could not be helped.

T'Pel had begun working together based off of the information they were provided, and Varel was watching a slow deterioration of T'Pel's resolve as she was beginning to become agitated that they had made little progress.

"Your father has not been counted among the dead thus far. You should see this as a good sign." Varel stated after watching her pace a while.

"It is, however I can not help but feel we are being toyed with. Why is he waiting? Does this man have a personal vendetta against my father and is waiting a way to torment him? Or is he trying to torment everyone else?" T'Pel answered and stopped pacing, wringing her hands behind her back.

Varel tilted his head and set aside a PADD, "I do not speculate. I advise you to refrain from it as it is obviously causing you emotional distress." He stood up and walked over to her, watching her try and calm herself, "I do not fault you for it. However if we are to find him, you need to keep firm control of your emotions. I will order you to rest in your quarters if I must. Sakar would not want you to be this way."

His words struck a cord with her, and she nodded and attempted to relax, "I understand. Thank you."

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

The two of them entered sick bay to find Larkin poking around the hologram of a corpse. Varel wasn't sure what he could possibly learn from it that the Vulcan authorities have not already found, but he knew the Doctor had his methods and refrained from commenting.

Larkin glanced up to them a moment then stood back a moment, staring at the body and he gave a sigh. T'Pel walked up and looked over the man, "Tovan. His mate was a human female."

"There was little blood loss from the wounds. His heart had stopped beating when they were made. Though I do not understand why he needed to mutilate their genitals. It is almost as if sex is a dirty and shameful thing for him." Larkin added.

"He? We do not yet have conformation of the killers gender." Varel chimed in.

"This pattern of mutilation has normally been done by males in the past. Also T'Pel is convinced based on her dream or telepathic contact with him. Not to mention if we had conformation of his gender, we would likely have him in confinement." Larkin retorted.

Varel gave a slight frown, "Relying on telepathic dreams is hardly proof, Larkin. However I will leave you to your work. I wish to talk to the families of the dead." He said and turned to T'Pel, "Your Betazoid abilities will be useful so I wish you to accompany me."

T'Pel gave a nod, glad that she didn't have to see any more of the victims, "Understood." She said and headed for the door as Varel gave Larkin a small nod, "You are aware how to reach me." Larkin watched them leave before returning to carefully scanning every microscopic inch on the one cadaver he was allowed to bring aboard.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

T'Pel and Varel both materialized in the Capital city, close by where their first set of questions would occur with the first victims mate. She was a Vulcan Human hybrid by the name of Victoria and had 3 year old son to look after. It seemed her husbands family took her in to assist with the child and to watch after her, which Varel found himself thankful for.

They walked up to their clan home's front gate to find a graying elder who's face wore the scars of time and he gave them a bow, "Greetings Lieutenant Commander. Lieutenant." He said giving each of them a nod, "You honor us with you presence. Formalities aside, we are grateful for your persistence in this case. Victoria is eager to speak with you. I will lead you to her." He said softly.

T'Pel got the very distinct feeling that this had hit his whole family quite hard, but was feeling more of a unified concern for the new widow. She kept her thoughts to herself for now and followed Varel and their host.

"We are eager to find the criminal reasonable for this and wish to thank you for meeting with us even after speaking with Vulcan authority." Varel responded, quietly studying the man.

"It is not an issue. Victoria was quite agreeable to the notion." The man answered.

T'Pel realized that she did not know this man's name and quickly pulled her data pad from her small nap sack to read his information. Tomar, a retired politician and patriarch to his clan. As they approached the door, she quietly hid the data pad back in her bag, feeling the sensation of sadness growing with every step. This was a good part of the reason she at times hated her genetics. It was uncomfortable to her, and in this case only made her worry for her father more. However, she took a controlled deep breath and continued.

The house was quiet. Even the few children present watched them walk quietly by while doing their school work. Varel took a small glance behind him to check on T'Pel who was looking at the kids. She had found the smallest of them sitting and playing with a logic toy. He had to of been only three years old and when he looked up his eyes met T'Pels a moment and she stopped walking. Neither said anything then the boy looked back to his toy.

"T'Pel?" Varel asked as quietly as he could.

She turned forward again and quirked a brow to let him know she was ready to continue. Her expression was as stoic as they came, but Varel could see the sorrow in her eyes. He thought perhaps it was only logical to assume she would have no choice but to morn for him. Especially with as untamed as children's emotions could be. The boy knew.

However he continued and soon they were lead to a sitting room where a woman sat. Pin straight chocolate brown hair and soft brown eyes. If she had been crying, she was hiding it well, but that was not to say that the woman looked worn.

Victoria stood and gave them both a bow, "I am glad to see you here. Please, have a seat. May I acquire anything for you? Tea? Water?" She asked sweetly.

T'Pel and Varel both returned her bow and T'Pel was comfortable to let Varel speak, "Thank you, but we do not require anything." He said and they took their seats.

Victoria nodded a little uneasily and resumed her seat. T'Pel noticed that Tomar had taken a seat toward the back of the room to supervise. She didn't have to wonder as to why. Victoria may have held her feelings tightly under the surface, but she could feel the ache of her katra and the silent cries for a part of it that was now gone. She found the sensation both fascinating and alarming, digging a nail into the palm of her hand to distract herself from it.

Varel looked to T'Pel a moment and guessed she would be content remaining quiet. Which was fine by him as he had plenty of his own questions. He began simply with questions of her husbands profession with the Earth Embassy. How long they had been bonded. Where they met. Who were their closest acquaintances were.

Though with every question T'Pel could feel Victoria tighten up, attempting to suppress rising emotion after emotion. When Varel had given a pause to inspect his next list of questions, T'Pel couldn't help but ask one of her own.

"Your bond with Fane...was rather strong, was it not?" She asked quietly.

Victoria's eyes shot to her and focused a moment before nodding, "Yes. So much so I was incapacitated at the moment of his death which ended my own...burning for him." Her eyes moved to her lap. An attempt to push back her own tears.

"He was affectionate with you?" T'Pel asked, locking in on the response the questions were inspiring.

Victoria seemed less agreeable to answering this question and stared hard at T'Pel a moment, who did not flinch or back down, "Yes, and I with him."

"When did you both begin being affectionate with one another?" T'Pel continued, ignoring the near scathing glare from Victoria and the slightly stunned look from Varel.

"I do not understand what these questions have to do with your investigation, Lieutenant." Victoria spat, adjusting in her seat.

T'Pel gave a sigh, knowing she had forgotten herself, "I apologize if I am being rude. However I believe that this killer's main motivation lays deeply in emotional responses he gains from his victims. He has only targeted Vulcan's who have taken hybrids or non-Vulcan's as mates and who have an emotional bond. I am simply trying to gauge how strong the bond is. Perhaps he also feeds off of the victims mates."

Victoria sat back and quirked a brow, "That seems like a logical conclusion I suppose. Forgive my earlier tone. Though...now I feel quite...violated." She frowned and hugged herself.

"I do not blame you." T'Pel answered, "Though I am going to ask that you answer my last question."

Victoria gave a nod, "Of course. It really began to occur more and more once we had been bonded. He had felt with my human half, I required more attention. I gave no protest...and rather enjoyed it."

T'Pel let her self open up a bit more to sense Victoria's fondness for Fane that was tangled with her anguish at losing him and she sat back, "Thank you. That is all I require of you. Also...I am terribly sorry for your loss. I know how much you miss him."

Victoria blinked a moment, "Thank you. I thought perhaps you would be able to understand. I know your father has gone missing. It is initially why I agreed to speak with you. I trust that this has given you the correct amount of motivation to find the killer."

There was a spike of pain in her core but she pushed it down, "You would be correct."

Varel sat back a moment after listening to the two of them and he stood, "I believe that is all I require as well. Thank you for your time, Victoria."

They all made their last pleasantries and T'Pel and Varel parted. He was unsure if he should tell T'Pel that he was hoping for just what she had done. He knew that Victoria had been asked the questions he brought before and that they were pointless to ask again. The results were agreeable enough, but he chose to keep that information to himself for the time being and they continued onto the next family.

He almost felt guilty for setting her up for so much emotional input, especially with her own connection to the crimes, but he really did not see much of a choice. She wanted to be useful, and he had found a way for her to be.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

Most of the day they had spent speaking with all the victims family's, aside from T'Pels. After the last they had walked out into the street and saw the sun was beginning to set and T'Pel looked a little worn for ware.

"Perhaps we should find something to eat. I am sure you require rest." Varel said softly, walking toward a transporter pad.

"You may be correct, however I will not receive any rest. This has been a constant pressure since it began. Until it is over...there will be no rest for me. I will eat once I stop by the Embassy. I wish to check up on their status." She answered, walking along side of him.

"Understood." He said and put in the coordinates.

Shortly after they were walking into the Lobby of the Embassy and T'Pel headed up to the guard behind the desk who gave her a nod.

"It is agreeable to see you Lieutenant." He said.

"Likewise." She said simply, "Has their been an update?"

His face sunk slightly and he shook his head, "Negative. However there was a box left here for you earlier." He said and reached into a drawer to give to her.

T'Pel glanced at Varel and quirked a questioning brow as she began to open it. Her eyes only grew in horror at what she saw. Varel looked over her shoulder to see a bloody pointed ear and finger inside the small box. T'Pel quickly pulled her tricorder from her bag and fumbled with the controls a moment. Varel was about to say something when she grabbed the box and bolted out of the Embassy and he took chase after her. Only to see her dematerialize shortly out the door.

He gave a look back at the guard who seemed slightly confused and he walked back, to question the man.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

Within moments the walls of Sickbay became visible and Larkin's confused face once she had materialized and shoved the box at him. There were tears pouring from T'Pels obsidian eyes as she stuttered out, "Put these in stasis! Now!"

He looked to the box to see the ear and finger as he took the box, then rushed to do as she had told him. Once the appendages were sealed away he turned around to find her doubled over on a medical bed, panting and crying as she tried to calm herself. There was a sense of alarm rising in him as he walked over to her carefully, not sure if he should touch her or not.

That thought was rendered moot when she straightened and buried her face into his chest, "They...they are...my fathers." She sputtered and he was sure he would need a change of uniform after this.

"I see. T'Pel...you must calm yourself..." He began, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I am trying!" T'Pel almost screamed and looked to him.

She was trembling fiercely and her eyes were adapting a blood green hue to them. Either from unabashed curiosity or being convinced it was the only way to get a complete sentence from her, he placed a hand gently on her face, brushing against her psy points just enough to be able to read any neurological issue.

That was likely not the best choice of action as he felt a rush of emotions hit him, though he was able to keep it from over whelming him, "You are exhausted. How have you allowed this to happen?" He asked in a whisper, scanning her face and feeling his compassion for her rising.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

Solok had been walking down the hall reading over a message that Varel had just sent to him, explaining T'Pels disappearance when he stop in his tracks and gripped the bridge of his nose. There was a sudden onslaught of pain and fear that seemed to explode in his mind.

He ducked off into a vacant room and locked the door behind him, trying to calm his own breathing as he shut his eyes where he could see the images of the ear and finger in his mind and felt the physical response that they caused. Tears began to form in his eyes and the more he felt the need to calm himself, he realized that it was not he who needed to be calmed. As he allowed himself to explore the sensation he realized now that it was T'Pel who needed to be calmed. She was not alone and he was reluctant to leave his little room just yet.

Solok focused his discipline and attempted to give it to her through this bond, "_All will be well. That was not his corpse and he may likely still be alive. You did the correct thing by putting them in stasis. Perhaps now we can find traces that will lead us to the killer." _He whispered.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

"I...I do not know. It is difficult to sleep." T'Pel managed, unable not to cling to the doctor. To cling to his emotional strength.

Larkin said nothing, as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He felt her breathing begin to calm so figured this contact was enough to assist her.

There was a slight whisper in her mind that said not to worry. This may be the slip up they have been hoping for. It was not the corpse of her father and that he may still be alive. T'Pel took a deep breath, feeling her nerves balance out. It must have been Larkin's thoughts she was hearing through the contact they were sharing, she thought.

"Thank you, Larkin." She whispered finally, backing away from him as she wiped her face. Larkin gave her a nod and handed her a cloth to clean herself up with.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

Solok stopped just in front of the door before heading out and put up a barrier between he and T'Pel. She had not noticed it was he who spoke the words to her. It was almost disappointing. Though with her emotional distress and the mental exhaustion he had felt from her, it was not impossible for her to have simply been unable to know the sender. The important thing was that the message was received and she was able to balance herself again.

He unlocked the door and headed out again, changing his coarse and headed to sick bay. On his way he thought more of what just happened. How was it that she was linked to him? No one else was privy to the onslaught, not even Larkin who had direct contact with her. It was not a matter of simple projection from her as he had thought the random insights to her emotions.

Where could such a bond form? His mind scanned all of their former interactions and nothing seemed to come up that would explain how a bond would form but he saw the signs. How he had felt around her. His comfort in her presence and the longing to simply be close to her. Then it hit him. Wonderland. When he was in his childhood form, his discipline weakened and the innocence that accompanied a child's view of the world, he had seen her in the forest. Solok was unaware at the time that he knew her before that moment but the trust he had put in her advice as well as the strong desire to protect her.

"_Shan'hal'lak." _Was what his younger self had felt. Strongly, but with out proper knowing.

Solok had tried to push that experience from his mind before so he never had noticed. He could no longer ignore it and with each step began to remember their interactions with one another. She with no sight yet not letting it stop her, asking him to be her eyes yet not relinquishing her control of the situation.

It had to of been during the meld. Where his fear was threatening to over run him, her calm had been so alluring that he had wanted to cling to it. He needed to cling to it. It was he who had formed this bond, not her as he was beginning to think.

His paced slowed, feeling somewhat foolish that he had been bonded without knowledge of it. That in his weakened state he had forced it upon them both. T'Pel seemed oblivious to it though he figured with her natural heightened sensitivity to the emotions of others, and the fact that it was not a terribly strong bond, would likely keep her blind to it. Solok was also sure she had never been bonded and would be ignorant to the sensation of it.

He had been bonded and he had also been rejected and he wondered if she had been able to feel his shame from the loss of that bond. Felt that he knew he was not wanted because of his clan's standing and it was that standing that caused him to want to join Starfleet. To prove that his low status was not what made him and he was determined to prove it. With that determination and his absence being the initial cause of his former mate leaving him shortly after resolving his last Pon Farr.

Solok pushed back those thoughts. Nothing he could do about it now, regardless and it was foolish to let it affect him. What he needed to focus on was this new bond. He was reserved not to trouble T'Pel with it currently as it was just not the proper time to do so. Her strength and discipline were still holding if only barely, and he would not put more on her plate. Perhaps also avoiding it out of a slight fear of rejection he could possibly be opening himself to.

This would be best left for a later time, until then he would keep up his wall to her. The door to sick bay opened and he saw Larkin and T'Pel. She was sitting on a bio-bed as Larkin had begun working on retrieving any DNA samples he could and he walked over to T'Pel who's eyes fell to the floor.

Curious he removed a bit of the wall. Shame. She knew how a mess she looked and felt shame for not holding to her discipline as she was expected to do.

"Varel informed me of your findings." Solok started, putting the guard back up but not making it a point to point her emotionalism out to her.

T'Pel gave a nod, "One ear and one finger. My fathers." She answered.

Solok gave a nod and walked over to look at them, "However not his whole body. I believe the killer is now taunting us. Let us hope there is useful information gained from these." He assured and walked back to her.

T'Pel gave a nod, "Agreed. I will give you a copy of my report from our meetings with the victims families once I am finished."

Solok gave a nod, "You may give it to me tomorrow. However you need to rest. So there is no question, this is an order." He stated with a measured tone of authority.

T'Pel sunk a little but nodded, honestly too tired to give any protest. Solok soon departed and she looked to Larkin, perhaps staring at him a little.

Larkin cocked a brow, "What is it?"

"Would you mind sedating me and letting me sleep here? Foofy does not need my emotionalism just yet and...sedation will be the only way to properly sleep." T'Pel answered.

Larkin gave her a nod and went to grab the proper hypo spray, "It is agreeable to me." He administered the hypo spray and watched as she laid down, slipping into a dreamless sleep. She looked peaceful enough and he moved a hand to remove her hair from it's braid, feeling it would be more comfortable.

It was odd. As he looked at her, he began to feel a stirring somewhere inside him. Caring for people's well being was a huge part of his job, but he found that he actually _wanted_ and _desired_ to keep her safe and well, more then just as her healer. He stepped away from her and went back to work on his DNA samples, wondering just what was going on with him. Perhaps this case was taking an emotional toll on everyone of them who was involved, he couldn't be sure. That would be something to think on later.


	4. A Nightmare's End

**_(Thank you to Jamille Shane, Es, and everyone else that has been kind enough to post a review. I really enjoy reading what you all have to say. This chapter is a little short, but I was up most of the night writing the next one which has turned out...MUCH longer so, enjoy!)_**

_Dear Emily,_

_Please forgive the large gap in my current letter to you. You may or may not hear by the time this reaches you that my father has been the victim of an abduction on Vulcan, during the T'Kumbra's shore leave. We have been working on the case day and night and I have had little time for anything else._

_I will admit, it has taken its toll on me. I had our CMO sedate me last night so I could get some proper rest. My emotions have been threatening to burst from me and I have been desperately trying to keep myself together. It is foolish, but I feel as if I should be handling this better than I am. My crew has been quite helpful, however. I find that it is easier to draw from their control and keep myself balanced. Though I am shamed to say I lost myself upon my recent discovery._

_I will warn that there may be yet another gap as this investigation is far from over. However I will be sure to write the details when it is done. Farewell for now._

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

T'Pel sat back and shut down her computer. It was likely early morning in the Capital City now, so she headed off to the transporter room. Her report had been made and sent to Solok for review, but she needed a break.

A short time later she arrived at her parents home and headed in. The house was quiet and the only one she saw was Kalen on the couch reading. His dark eyes moved to hers when he heard her enter and the small smile he gave her quickly faded.

"Kessy?" He asked, setting down his data pad and walked over to her, "You look like hell. Are you not well." He paused and swallowed hard, now fearing for the worst and T'Pel could feel his mind nudge against hers with the word "_Father?"_

T'Pel simply shook her head, "No news of his death. Just the gift of his finger and ear. I have...not had an agreeable night." She said softly.

Kalen breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms tightly around his sister, "I am sure. Do what you need, you know I will not judge you." Warmth spread through him when she held him in return. Though it brought to life just how emotionally worn she had become but he refrained from commenting.

"I...do not want to be here. Will you walk with me?" T'Pel asked quietly, "I do not wish to disturb mother. Nor do I need her emotional input."

Kalen nodded and opened the door for her then followed her out. It was refreshing and alarming to see his sister in such a state. He knew she prided herself on her control and where he had embraced his Betazoid side and shunned his Vulcan half, she had done the opposite. All their lives they had tried to get the other to see their side to things. Her wanting him to embrace logic and control, and he wanting to see her smile and allow herself to enjoy life.

Though with the emotion he was getting from her, it pained him. This sorrow was never what he had ever wanted for her and he let her know silently. T'Pel glanced at him and took his hand in hers quietly whispering a thank you.

"How are you handling all this?" She asked finally.

Kalen quirked a brow, "As well as I can. Why?"

"It was something of a surprise to see the tears in your eyes. Given that you and father have never seen eye to eye...I was unsure how you would take it." She answered.

Kalen was wounded by her words, "True we have not always gotten along, but that does not mean I wish to see him die." He gave a sigh, knowing she meant no offense, "I love and respect him. More then I think you realize. I want him home just as much as you do. Trust me."

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

Varel had been looking through purchases of force fields in the past month, when he found something unusual. There was one man who worked for the Betazoid Embassy who had made a very large purchase shortly before the killings began. There was no log of any force fields being installed around that time nor in that amount at the Embassy so it seemed a good place to search.

He sent a notice to the Vulcan authorities and informed them he would meet them with a small contingent of his own guards at the location of this man's house. With in an hour there was a team of guards outside the small rural home.

Varel rang the bell and a young Betazoid man answered, looking quite confused, "H-how may I help you?" He asked weakly.

"Beltran Sorbie?" Varel asked plainly, the harsh cold of Vulcan authority drenching his creased face.

"Yes. I...I do not understand. What is this about." Beltran asked, his grip tightening on the hinges of his robes. Being Betazoid offered him insight into others emotions, even with Vulcans from time to time. However he was getting nothing from the Starfleet officer at his door and chills of alarm ran down his spine.

"We have records of a rather large purchase of high level security fields made by you. As you may know there has been an investigation into the murders of Vulcans. Your purchase was made shortly before they began. We are here to search your home. I have a warrant." Varel explained, handing Beltran a data pad with the proper papers.

"I see." Was all he said before moving to allow Varel and his men entrance. "I don't know what you mean by high energy security fields, though. I have made no such purchase."

Varel began to scan around the room and glanced over at Beltran, "You work in engineering for the Embassy, do you not?"

Beltran nodded, "Yes, but I haven't put in an order for security fields. I keep the ones on property fairly well maintained. This has to be a mistake."

Varel continued searching, "We will see."

It was possible the man was telling the truth, but then again the killer would not admit to anything if confronted. There was also no guarantee he would find the fields in this mans house. However with the urgency of the case, he was not about to let anything slip by him. If there was something here to find, he was determined to do so.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

Kalen walked up to a tree and began to climb it, "So Nala and I have been discussing names for our child. I was hoping to ask your input on the matter."

T'Pel quirked a brow and clasped her hands behind her back as she watched him, "Do you know the gender?"

Kalen finished hooking his legs on two branches and leaned back, now seeing his sister upside down, "We do not. Nala wishes to be surprised. Though...I did have the thought that if it was a girl we should call her Kestra. What do you think?"

He was being a little unusual to be sure, but T'Pel figured he was attempting to be humorous to lighten the mood, "It is your intention to name your girl after me? Why?"

"Because I love and respect my big sister. Plus, when ever she misbehaves I can reprimand her. 'Bad Kestra. Do not play with that Kestra.' Things of that nature. It would almost be like I am reprimanding you." Kalen said with a grin, letting himself dangle back and forth.

His smile only widened when T'Pel rolled her eyes and gave a sigh, "Hardly a good enough reason to name your child after me, Kalen."

"It was a joke, Kessy. I swear...your sense of humor is lacking. You should work on that. You would have one hell of dry sense of humor if you took the time to nurture it." Kalen answered, feeling the blood rushing to his head so he unlatched his legs and returned his feet to the ground.

"Humor is not a part of my job. Nor do I wish to be a comedian. However, I have my moments, or so I am told. My more humorous moments being when what I say is taken completely out of context because my crew mates have a perverted sense of humor." She answered dryly.

Kalen gave a chuckle, "Vulcans not excluded from that I assume?"

"Less so, but occasionally I will noticed a slightly shocked glance from time to time. Especially when something wet and slippery is being examined." T'Pel went on.

His chuckle quickly grew into a giggle, "I will take that as a perfect example. Examine many wet and slippery things do you?"

T'Pels brow quirked again as she just looked at him, "Nothing of a sexual nature, I assure you."

"Why does that not surprise me. T'Pel Kestra...epic prude." He gave a laugh and snort, "So what would you name your children?"

"I have not given it any thought." She answered.

"Still reserved to never spread your gene's, are you. It wouldn't be so bad if the father was Vulcan." Kalen pressed, knowing his sister has never wanted children. Though he thought perhaps one day she would meet a man who would change her mind.

"Perhaps. However it is not a priority for me." T'Pel said, not really wanting to talk about children. She was not good with them nor did she really want any.

"Very well, I will stop pressing. I am sure the day will come where you make me an uncle." Kalen smirked, giving her a light nudge.

"Very far into the future." She answered, giving him a nudge in return. It was good to just hang out with him. Their relationship had always been strained growing up, but now they were both grown and he had evened out a great deal, it was easier to speak with him. He lightened her mood a great deal and she was sure returning to work would be less stressful now.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

The guards had moved to the outside of Beltran's home, and Varel had moved around to a part of the back yard that was unkempt and messy. He began to sift through the weeds and junk, finding what looked like a fairly new patch of dirt. More like recently unearthed, so he began sweeping it away. Upon the removal of the dirt he found a door that seemed to lead down and so he opened it revealing stairs.

"I found a door." He called out to another, waving a few of the men over before crawling down, utilizing his flashlight.

Once his feet hit a hard floor and looked around for a light switch. Slowly the lights above began to flicker on and his eyes adjusted quickly. He began to walk forward, allowing the other men to follow him in. There was a feeling of mild horror and joy that coarse through him at the things he saw. Lines of cells that had been carved into the stone with the security fields at the entrances.

The feeling of joy at finding what he had been hoping for quickly sank when he saw a body of a man on the floor in one of the cells. The smell of rotting corpses was beginning to seep into his lungs and he fought to keep it back.

Varel tapped his badge, "Captain Tomik, you will want to take Beltran into custody for murder. We have found his secret...lair. You may also want to call forensics as there are victims down here."

"Understood." Tomik said and motioned for his second in command to take the Betazoid man in.

Beltran's eyes widened in horror as he turned to run, bumping right into another guard. He tried to fight though the Vulcan's strength was too much for him and he was cuffed shortly after. Tears began to pour from his eyes as he sobbed, insisting on his innocence as he was dragged out of his home.

Varel tapped his badge again, heading out of the cellar, "Varel to Solok."

"Solok here. Have you found anything, Chief?" Solok's voice echoed off the stone walls.

"We have. The killer has now been taken into custody." Varel answered coldly.

"What about Ambassador Sakar?" Solok asked.

"We will need to wait for forensics to check the bodies. Identification was impossible to determine as the bodies have been mutilated and likely left here for a few days." Varel responded, headed to the front of the house.

"I see. I will alert the rest of the crew and T'Pel. Keep me updated with any further developments. Solok out." He said, a grim tone creeping into his dulcet tone as he cut off the communication.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

Kalen and T'Pel had reached the market side of the city where people were just now getting a crowd of customers for the day when there was the beep of T'Pel's communicator, "Solok to T'Pel."

"T'Pel here." She answered, her eyes locking on her brothers as they both braced themselves for bad news.

"I am alerting you to the fact that Varel and the Vulcan authorities have found our killer. He has been apprehended and taken into custody. However I regret to inform you that your fathers whereabouts are still unknown as the bodies found left no visible trace of him. Forensics will be determining their identities shortly."

There were mixed emotions flowing between Kalen and T'Pel, but she gave a nod, "Understood, Captain. Thank you. T'Pel out."

Kalen pulled her in for a near rib crushing squeeze, "Let us hope he was not there. Come, we need to tell mother." He said and ran to hail a transport home, T'Pel in tow.


	5. The Nightmare Continues

_**(I said it would be quick. :) However I will rate the last half of this as T for safety. Or rather M for mature due to Adult themes, sexual content, and mild sexual violence. I understand if you skip it, and inform you this will be the only bit of it. Enjoy!)**_

Upon hearing the news that her father had not been among the dead, T'Pel had left the house for a silent walk, leaving out the back quietly. She was glad that he had not been there, but something still felt off about it. The Vulcan authorities had begun an interrogation with Beltran and a search to find another place he could have been using as another lair for his killings. There had only been half of the reported security fields found at his home location, so logic pointed to another place of operation.

She was surprised that it had not been Hannal, but as she sat upon her usual rock to meditate it seemed highly possible that she was simply biased and had let her emotions control her far too much. It shamed her, feeling she should not have been involved in the investigation at all as she was too entrenched in her own desire to find her father that she was ready to convict an innocent man with no sound evidence. She was careless.

Kalen and her mother tried to assure her that she had done her best, and that she could not be faulted, but it did not alleviate her disappointment in herself. However, she attempted to let herself relax in the knowledge that the killer had been stopped. Vulcan could rest in peace tonight.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

Solok was sitting in his ready room reading over the reports coming in from the forensic team and the still on-going search for the Ambassador. He sat back and looked out his window, peering down on the half lit side of his home world. It was a sight he would admit he never tired of. Vulcan held some uncomfortable memories for him from his past, but it would still always be home. Once he had managed to make Admiral he planned on returning to live out his days here. However that was still some time off. He also rather enjoyed his post as Captain.

While thinking of settling down, his mind wandered to T'Pel and the bond that they had seemed to form. It was nothing special and seemed to be incomplete as he examined it further, with the ever growing urge to complete it. He allowed himself to pry just a little bit, to see if T'Pel was in a better state of mind now so that he could possibly approach her with the news of it and see where she wished to go from there. However he found her mind closed to him as he was sure she was in meditation. Understandable after this ordeal. He would let her have her peace a while longer.

Though there was still the investigation at hand to find her father so he stood and alerted Samok he would be in sick bay with Larkin and headed out.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

Things had been quiet and meditation easy, up until she noticed she was no longer alone. There was a change in her surrounding as well and her eyes sprung open to see dark stone walls. Her heart fell into her stomach just before she lurched forward in excruciating pain as bolts of electricity shot through her.

Once it had stopped she could smell the smoke from her now useless communicator and the low chuckle of a man to her side. When she looked to the source her eyes grew with knowing, "It has been you all along."

Hannal gave a wicked laugh that echoed through the hall of his underground torture palace, "Yes. Though, I will admit, I knew my efforts to frame poor Beltran would be found out sooner or later. I simply had no idea that it would befuddle you Vulcans so well!"

T'Pel now noticed another source of emotion, a much more tormented set of emotions and her eyes fell upon her father who was hugging his knee's at the other end of the cell she now found herself in, his green eyes peering at her with an uncomfortable hunger, "Father?" She whispered, not too sure how to approach him just yet.

He gave no answer and continued to stare at her, his angry glare turning to Hannal every so often. Hannal just chuckled and pulled up a chair, "He hasn't said much today. From what I gather from him, plak-tow is not far off. He has been quite efficient with holding it off. I will say, he has not disappointed my senses."

T'Pel scooted a little farther away from Sakar, but not finding much comfort in getting closer to the mad man on the other side of the security field. "Why are you doing this if you know you will be caught?" She asked finally settling on a half way point.

"Because my dear, the desire to feel the molten fire of Vulcan desire and agony out weighed my distaste of death or prison." Hannal cooed. His eyes racking over her form as he sent his perverse desire to see her flesh through telepathic means.

His eyes were only met with a harsh glare, from both T'Pel and Sakar. "You will not touch my daughter. Take one step into this cell and I will rip you apart. You will then know pain." Sakar growled dangerously.

"Rest assured if I truly wanted to have her for myself, I would beam her to another cell. However, I have more agreeable plans for your beloved spawn, Sakar." Hannal answered with a chuckle. "All empty threats from a desperate man locked in a cell."

T'Pel quirked a brow and looked at Hannal, "And what is it you have planned for me?" She asked, attempting to get him to talk. She had noticed he had not bothered to inject her with the chemical he was using to send the Vulcans into Pon Farr on command, nor did he seem like he even planned to.

"That, my sweet little abomination, is for you to figure out. I am simply here to sit back and enjoy the show." Hannal answered, his tone sounding much more twisted. He was getting off on all of this. She knew now that he had been aware of everything.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

Larkin had adorned his goggles, and if Solok was a lesser Vulcan he may have found the bug-eyed doctor amusing enough to give forth a laugh. He simply nodded a greeting as he walked up to him, taking note of the look of concern growing on Larkin's sculpted features.

"Doctor. Any news?" Solok asked finally after a long silence.

Larkin furrowed his brows and looked to his Captain, "Something is not adding up. Beltrans DNA is all over the place, yet there are traces of something else that has been highly degraded. It is also not matching up with the traces of DNA I found on Sakar's ear and finger."

"Are you able to trace that DNA?" Solok asked, moving to look over the information himself, grabbing a pair of gloves to assist. He had considerable amount of medical training as it was something that he felt was highly important for a Captain to know.

Larkin shook his head, "I can not. It too is still too degraded for a reliable trace, but I do have enough to say that it is not Beltran. It could be likely that he had an accomplice who was more skilled, or was possibly framed."

Solok's frowned deepen, "So we are not in the clear just yet? We should alert the Vulcan authorities and T'Pel. She has a tendency to...wander from home."

Larkin looked to Solok, "Alone?" The thought of her being unprotected and alone when the killer was possibly still on the loose caused a slight pang of fear rise in his core.

Solok gave a nod, "Send your findings to the Vulcan authorities. If we have not fully solved this, we need to keep open contact with them at all times."

Larkin gave a nod and headed to his computer. Meanwhile, Solok felt his own worry begin to bubble up. What if T'Pel wasn't simply meditating? Lorina had said that she was unable to sense Sakar through their bond that was vastly stronger then his to her daughter. Quickly he headed to his quarters and put in a call to the Sakar family home.

A moment later he saw Kalen's smiling face, "Captain. It is agreeable to see you again. What may I do for you?" Kalen asked.

Solok gave a small nod, "I was wondering if T'Pel was home."

"I will check. Give me a moment." Kalen answered and and jumped from his chair.

Solok could hear voices in the background and footsteps, up until Kalen returned to his seat, "I am sorry, Captain, but she is not home at the moment." He did not sound worried, but could see a glimmer of something in Solok's ice blue eyes, "Is there something wrong?" He asked, his tone changing to one of great concern.

"It is our belief that the killer had an accomplice, or that Beltran was framed. With your permission I would like to come to your home. We can then go see if T'Pel has wandered off to her normal place for meditation in the desert." Solok spoke evenly.

Kalen gave a nod, "Of course. Though I can go look myself. You needn't bother yourself."

"I would not like to send you out alone should my suspicions be correct. We will be safer as a pair. It will only be a moment." Solok stated, rather commanded.

Kalen gave no argument and nodded, "Then I will be ready to head out when you get here."

Solok gave a nod and ended the communication and tapped his badge, "Solok to transporter room one. I require a site to site transport. Location is the Capitol City, sub district twenty three, House of Sakar." Within moments he appeared in front of their home and he headed to the door where Kalen was waiting at the door.

"Impeccable timing." He gave a nodded and handed him a phaser, "One can never be too careful."

"Agreed. Thank you." He said with a curt nod then followed Kalen to the back door. Nala and Lorina were sitting at the kitchen table.

Solok stopped and looked to them, "Nala, do you remember how to get to T'Sai's? My sisters?" He asked, not wanting to leave them unattended. T'Sai's mate had returned the day before from his business trip and felt they would be safer there.

Nala gave a nod and looked to Lorina who stood, "I will come with you two."

"No. You will escort Nala to my sisters family home. You will take a phaser with you, and I will call T'Sai and inform her of your arrival. If your assistance is required, I will inform you." Solok commanded, prepared not to back down upon further protest.

"Solok, I need to go. If my daughter has been taken..." Lorina began.

Solok held up a hand to stop her, "Nala needs your protection more then T'Pel does now. She may be well and this is all for not. Regardless, your new daughter in law and grandchild need you."

Lorina swallowed hard and looked to Nala, feeling the woman's fear growing inside her and she gave a nod, "Very well, but I want to know the instant you find her or even if you do not. Understood?"

Solok gave a nod in acceptance, "You have my word. Now go. Waste no time in getting there."

The four of them parted ways and Solok opened a channel to his sisters home, informing her she was about to receive guests for safe keeping.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

An hour or so had passed and some time ago Sakar had taken to picking at the wall as T'Pel just watched from afar. Finally he had pried a piece of stone from the wall and T'Pel quirked a brow, "You will have to try harder then that if you plan on digging out of here." She said, knowing that would be a fruitless endeavor. His mind was likely not processing such information in his desperate attempt to keep his logic and sanity.

Sakar gave a low growl, "I am not foolish enough to assume this is an escape." He then tossed the stone to her. She now saw that it was in the form of a shank and her eyes locked on his in confusion, "If...when the time comes that I am unable to prevent myself from..."He struggled with the words, with the thought of all that could happen in the time of Plak-tow, "...I want you to kill me."

T'Pel eyes widened as she saw clarity. Hannal's plan for her was to be raped by her own father. The thought twisted her stomach into a painful knot and she clenched her fists hard as she could hearing Hannal's laughter from down the hall.

"Do you understand?" Sakar asked, desperation drenching his normally deep soft tone.

"I do, however I will not kill you." T'Pel answered, feeling horror rising through her core.

"You will have no choice, T'Pel. I will not violate my only daughter. I will not...cannot do this to you." He pleaded, the tears beginning to stream down his face.

She could feel his growing mental battle. His repulsion at the notion, but his own urges bubbling up, threatening to over come the voice of reason.

"Still clinging to hope that you will be rescued in time, are you?" Hannal's voice chuckled as he returned to their view. His pants seemed to be off kilter a bit, and T'Pel chose not to wonder what he had been doing, but was thankful he didn't force her to watch. "Not to worry, dear. I simply had to relieve myself." His sick grin widened.

T'Pel just gave a small cringe and moved the shank to her side, if for no other reason then to possibly use it on Hannal, "I am sure my absence has been noticed by now. You will be found."

Hannal gave a nod, "Oh, of that I am sure. However will it be in time to save you and your father? Or to save you _from_ your father?" He smiled softly and turned, bringing up the light in the cell across from theirs showing the body of a woman. Her head titled to the side and her lifeless eyes open looking over to them. Claw marks running down her tear stained cheeks. Her clothes were tattered, torn, and bloody.

T'Pel did not know the woman, but looked to Hannal, "You are a very very sick man."

"I know." He answered, no hint of amusement or taunting in his tone. "Though I thought I would put on a little show for you. Enjoy."

That sick pain returned, but what she though he was about to do was not what he did. He raised a pad in his hands and seconds later a man appeared in the cell with the dead woman. He was alive...if only barely. The rest was like a train wreck. Too horrible to look away from as then man began to claw at the woman's clothes. His eyes were mad and what used to be a productive citizen of Vulcan was now reduced to something lower then an animal as he mounted himself above the woman, spreading her legs as he moved into her.

Hannal's attention was not on that scene but rather the tears of horror that began to fall from T'Pel's onyx eyes and the growing look of hunger in Sakar's, who with his growing lack of control held firm in his little corner.

The hybrid could tell that with all of this man's effort, there was no telepathic connection, not even life in her body. His actions would all be for nothing. There was a building frustration in him, as well as something dark and cold twisting it's way through his mind. T'Pel was not sure just what it was, but she was soon on her feet, pleading with Hannal.

"End this! He is about to die! Please...for the love of all you hold dear, end this! Stop tormenting him!" She screamed. The shrill sound surprising herself as she shocked her hand on the security field as she punched it.

Hannal just stared at her, seemingly lost in his own mind as he focus on her emotions. It did nothing to stop her pleading, however. T'Pel attempted to reach out to the man in the other cell, in the hopes that her telepathic link could assist him some how, but the darkness was too much and she felt the snap of the connection and fell to the floor, gripping her head in her hands.

"Now you see. For all of your Vulcan propriety, honor, discipline...you can all be rendered into mindless beasts unable to contain control. Then parish from your worst fault." Hannal growled. She felt a pain inside him that stemmed back into his soul. This was personal for him.

Her mind was slowly beginning to clear. She was a little late in pulling out before death and it sent her mind ringing. T'Pel's tears falling like Ferenginar rain, that felt as if they would never stop. Her body was shaking fiercely.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

Solok lead the way up the path he had taken once before with Kalen hot on his heels. Where he had found her before and they had shared conversation and time together. He wanted to find her there, but once to the top, there was no sight of her. He looked back to Kalen, "Can you sense her at all?" He asked, secretly searching her out himself. There was nothing but an eery echo.

Kalen shook his head, anger forming in his dark eyes, "Negative. Now what?" He asked, beginning to pace.

Solok thought a moment and rubbed a hand against his brow, "I can only think of one place. However, if I am incorrect, it will likely mean my career."

Kalen raised his brows, "Well...where should we go?" He was beginning to grow impatient, but kept firm as best as he could.

"T'Pel had a strong suspicion of Hannal. There was no evidence to tie him to the murders, however." Solok answered.

"Where does he live? At best we can see if he is even home. Have him located. I would bet he turns out untraceable." Kalen answered.

Solok gave a nod and tapped his badge. Giving his helms man orders to search the planet for the man. Sure enough, he was not coming up on the sensors. There had to be something blocking the signal out from where ever he was. Something that could also block telepathic output, "Logically, if he was blocking telepathic communication, he would need to be close to his victims. He has been seen at the Embassy during the investigation, which I believe is too far from his home. Your mother would likely have been able to sense your father." Solok thought aloud.

"True, however mother has said he has been taking care of her while she is there. It is possible that he blocked their connection through her then. Her emotional distress and having had a block since this began could explain that." Kalen added.

Solok weighed the options in his mind and then looked to Kalen firmly, "How much trust do you have in your sisters insights?" He asked. The question sounded absolutely absurd to him, but time was wasting as they stood there and debated.

"She has all my faith, Solok. I would trust her with my life. If she believed he was the killer, I am sure now, that he is. He has her. Setting Beltran up as a decoy provided the situation needed to lower alarm, and make it easier to snatch her without immediate notice. He knows my father well. Knows his habits. It has to be him." Kalen pressed, wanting to break into a run after this man.

Solok had to agree. Everything seemed to be pointing to him now. He raised communications with the T'Kumbra and informed Varel of the situation, ordering a contingent of guards to Hannal's home. He gave permission to alert the Vulcan authorities, however he was unsure how they would respond. A message was also sent to T'Sai's to inform Lorina of the developments and Solok asked that she meet them there. Sakar would no doubt need tending too once Hannal was apprehended. If he found T'Pel in the same state, he was resolved to assist her as needed.

As soon as his orders were given, Kalen and Solok had been transported to the location of Hannal's house. Both men hoped for this to be the location that would end this man hunt as they took off for the house in a run.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

"My wife assisted a Vulcan during _his time_, years ago. Having done such, she was linked to him. Instead, deciding that she preferred him to me, she broke our home. She left me. Ever since, the sight of Vulcans with other species set fire to my soul. It disgusted me. Then I met your parents. Lorina, one of my kind. Some one who feels freely and passionately had _willingly_ linked herself to a man who was devoid of the kind of love she deserves. She had chosen one of these...repressed freaks over someone of her own kind." Hannal snarled.

T'Pel watched him pace, "That is unfortunate for you. However that does not explain your actions away. None of that is sufficient reason for any of this."

"It is more then sufficient you little bitch! Vulcans are nothing but loathsome animals who parade behind a face of dignity and swoop in when the need suits them!" He screamed, the whites of his eyes reddening in anger. T'Pel said nothing more and he turned from her, "I know what you will do, though I will not tell you what that is. Just know that I defeated you." He said softly and then walked down the hall again to hide.

T'Pel turned to her father, who for a time she had not noticed him quietly sitting in the corner. Sakar was shaking and scratching at his dirty clothes, his eyes locked on her. She could feel him still fighting as his lips mouthed the words, "Kill me."

The blackness she had seen in the other mans mind was now beginning to creep into his. Plak-Tow had begun and he was to the point he could no longer fight it. T'Pel shut her eyes, erecting every barrier, wall, resistance she could muster in her mind. Locking her sanity and self into the back of her mind. A place that she used to go when she found the input from others to be too much to handle growing up.

There was no longer Hannal, there was nothing and she felt nothing. She was not going to allow her father to die because of this biological thing that he could not control. Logic dictated that he be assisted. A few more blocks were put up, and she was now able to look at him as no longer her father, but more of a faceless man who needed healing. _Preserve life at all costs..._

Quietly she got on her knee's and crawled over to him and laid next to him in offering. Looking to the far wall as she listened to him scramble to a position over her as he began to open her clothing. She shut her eyes and let her mind drift off to another place. T'Pel was not about to let Hannal have her shame in this. He would have her spite, something she knew well.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V


	6. The End and A Beginning

_**(This is the last chapter of this Installment, but DO NOT FEAR! There will be more to follow. I promise there will be more with Larkin, Solok, and T'Pel and this budding love triangle. Such things need to be handled delicately, however. ;) I want to thank Jamiell Shane and everyone else who has been reading and following. Next up: The Dominion War! Please stay tuned!)**_

Solok and Kalen had gone into Hannal's house and found it empty. The lights had been left on, so he likely did not go far. They began checking behind every door and Kalen had gone outside to look for any openings into a Cellar like that had been found at Beltran's.

As Solok walked down a dark hallway he found a hatch tucked away in a corner of a sitting room hiding a latter down into a make shift cellar with light coming from the tunnel. He climbed down, sure that their presence would be noticed and not wanting to waste any more time. There was no telling what he was about to find.

He raised his phaser as he planted his feet quietly on the hard floor and saw a man sitting in a chair far at the end of the hallway who, fortunately for Solok, just barely took notice of him. Before Hannal was able to make any action Solok shot him with his phaser set on stun and watched his body slump out of the chair he had been perched on.

There was ragged breathing and a sort of grunting coming from one of the cells and his heart sank. Once to it he saw a tangle of two people on the floor. He only hesitated a moment, seeing Sakar struggling with clasps on T'Pel's robes, then shot the controls to the security field. Sakar looked up with a growl as he started to lunge at him. Solok stunned him enough to knock him back and disrupt his movement, allowing himself an opportunity to pull T'Pel away from him. Her eyes were closed and she was limp in his arms.

"T'Pel?" He asked as he looked to her, but saw no response from her and was not about to wait for one as he turned and carried T'Pel down the hall back toward the hatch in time to see Kalen, "Pull her up. Quickly." He ordered.

Kalen reached down as Solok raised her and pulled her up to lay her on the floor. Solok turned to see Sakar come too and stand, his eyes shooting daggers at him. Quickly he stunned him once more and raced up the hall to place his communicator onto Hannal for beam out. Sakar was going to be more of a problem to remove from this place then the unconscious Betazoid man. Then quickly up the latter he went in time to see Varel with Lorina standing outside. He waved them in and Lorina looked to T'Pel on the floor in alarm.

"T'Pel?! What happened to her?" She asked, panic pricking her voice as she rushed to her daughters side.

"I am not sure, however she is currently the least of your concerns. Sakar is still below and is in dire need of your _assistance_." Solok answered as he moved out of the way, giving her a knowing glance. He looked to Varel then, "Lock onto my comm badge and beam Hannal out, we can not leave him in there. Assuming Sakar has not began to rip into him already." Varel nodded, tapped his badge and ordered Hannal be placed in a cell on the T'Kumbra.

Lorina waited for Varel's signal and looked to the hatch, "Not the most romantic place for this...but it will do I suppose."

Solok lifted the hatch for her and tossed the Phaser down to her after she had jumped in, with agility he had seen in her daughter, "Just in case." Then he shut the hatch again and looked to Kalen who was examining T'Pel.

"She does not appear to be harmed. I do not understand why she is unconscious. Where is Larkin?" Solok spoke, looking down at the woman. His mind was a slide show with the image of what he had seen and there was an influx of pain as he had not checked for any others while was there. She had been his main focus.

Kalen gave a sigh, "She used to do this as a child. It scared the hell out of mother the first time she came home to find her like this. It is a coping mechanism. She just...shuts her self down."

"How do we pull her out of it?" Solok asked, catching a glimpse of Larkin rushing up the way with his med kit.

Kalen thought a moment, "She usually eventually pulled herself from it when she felt she was safe to do so. Perhaps I can coax her from it." He said and touched the sides of T'Pels face gently, attempting to let her know that she was safe. That Hannal had been dealt with.

Solok looked to Varel while Kalen worked on T'Pel, "We need to transport the Ambassador and his wife to their home so we can properly canvas the rest of this place." Varel gave Solok a stern nod and walked off to arrange it.

Kalen sat back a moment after finishing, watching T'Pel's eyes flutter open and look at him. Larkin was walking up to them, tricorder in hand as he had already begun to scan her.

"I am not detecting the chemical used to induce Pon Farr. Where is the Ambassador?" Larkin asked. Taking notice of the disarray her robes were left in, and despite his concern for her, his sense of duty kicking in.

"Down below with his mate. I do not advise going down there just yet. Not until we have confirmation they have been successfully removed." Solok answered, watching Kalen bundle his sister in his arms.

T'Pels dark eyes just looked at her brother. There was nothing but cold blackness to them. Kalen noticed the lack of feeling from her and laid her back on the floor, looking to her, "Kessy? What is wrong?"

"I require air. Excuse me." T'Pel said and sat up to get to her feet. Kalen looked to Solok and Larkin before following her out of the house with Larkin in tow.

Solok looked to Varel for confirmation that the Ambassador and Lorina had been transported to their home, "I want you to take a team down below. Find any others and deal with them accordingly."

"Understood." Varel answered and motioned to his men. Solok then turned and headed out of the house and stood at the door to watch T'Pel. He was still unable to sense anything from her and it sent a chill down his spine. This simply complicated things between them, he was sure. Telling her of the bond now was not in her best interest, so he resolved himself to wait for a longer time. His heart sank slightly knowing he would likely be waiting for quite a while.

T'Pel headed across the street before coming to a stop, turning to look back at the house and stared at it for a long moment as she processed what had happened. Kalen continued to follow her, Larkin still just a step behind him, tricorder ready.

"Kessy? Please...talk to me." Kalen pleaded. It was alarming at how little he could read from her.

T'Pel glanced to her brother, "About?" She asked coldly.

"Anything. What happened?" Kalen continued.

T'Pel took a moment to think, watching as Larkin conducted his scans of her until he finished and closed his tricorder, "I...was in the process of assisting a man..." Her memory cleared a little, and though she remembered everything, most of it seemed like a foggy nightmare, "...I was in the process of assisting our father with his...with Plak-tow." She said and swallowed looking to the house again.

Kalens eyes grew as he looked to Larkin, who's eyes were locked on his sister, and Kalen felt the Doctors concern flaring up deep inside him, but neither of the men could muster a word.

"Hannal had placed me in the same cell as father. Sakar was...dangerously close as it was. I...had no choice. I would not let him die. I would not watch him die as I did the other of Hannal's victims. Who he had thrown in with a corpse, though it was not enough to save him from his own blood fever." T'Pel went on. No hint of pain, or anger in her voice, which sent a sharp chill down Kalen's spine. It was unusual to hear her be so cold.

"You did what you felt you needed to do. How are you feeling?" Larkin added finally, wanting to assess her more, figuring most of the damage was psychological rather then physical.

"Aside from a slight headache, I am well." T'Pel answered coldly. Her eyes catching Solok's gaze as he remained at his distance and observed them.

Varel had joined his Captain out front and handed him a data padd. A list of the victims they had just recovered and his stomach sank as he simply stared at it a moment. There was one name on the list he knew, and well.

"Siria." He said aloud, gripping the pad tightly lest it slip from his fingers.

Varel tilted his head, "You knew her?" He asked.

Solok gave a solemn nod, "She was my adun'a. Siria had left me for another shortly after my last Time." What she had done wounded him more then he would have ever admitted, but he had never wanted to see her fall to this fate. Nor was he aware that she had left him for a Human male.

"I am sorry for your loss." Varel added simply. He knew Solok would not wish to dwell on this openly and allowed for business to resume.

"Yes, well. Finish up here. I will head back to the ship should I be needed." Solok answered coldly. Glancing up to T'Pel who's dark and slightly questioning eyes were locked on him.

T'Pel watched as Solok tapped his badge and within moments was transported away. She was sure he had received unpleasant news because she had never seen such an expression on his face. However there was nothing she could do about it now and turned to Larkin, "Would you like to run through my psych evaluation now, or later?"

Larkin blinked, mildly surprised by her bluntness, "We can perform it later. I wish to allow you time to rest and meditate."

T'Pel gave a nod, "Very well, then. I shall return to my quarters." She said and turned to Kalen, "You are welcome to stay with me until our parents have resolved the current issue."

Kalen had hoped that she would want him with her for comfort, but knew this was just a formality for her. Regardless, he wasn't going to leave her alone so soon and gave her a nod, "That would be agreeable. Thank you."

"I will schedule a meeting with you soon. I have a crime scene to examine until then. Rest well, T'Pel." Larkin said, giving both a bow as he began to head back to the house. Noticing the Vulcan authorities just now showing up.

"I will see you tomorrow, Doctor." T'Pel answered and turned to Kalen, "Nala is also welcome. I do hope she has not been left at home."

Kalen shook his head, "No. Solok sent her and mother to his sisters to wait. He didn't want to leave them at the house alone while we looked for you." He answered.

T'Pel had not been aware of that news, and honestly she felt a slight stirring at the thought that Solok had taken great care with such things. That he had rushed off to find her to begin with was also fascinating. Though, her emotions were difficult for her to read, assuming she really felt anything. It was a little alarming as she could also feel the cold embrace of something lingering in her own mind.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

The arrangements had been made for T'Pel's brother and sister in law to stay aboard the T'Kumbra for the evening. She saw how every one looked at her, but they said nothing. Avoiding the issue in a very Vulcan manor to attempt to preserve her dignity. Though she was unsure of whether or not they truly knew what had transpired on the planet, she was thankful for the silence. Until she walked into her quarters and was greeted by a tight embrace by Nala.

"I am so happy you are well. I was so worried." The Bajoran woman said. T'Pel stood firm, not bothering to offer her any physical comfort.

"I appreciate your concern, though I am quite well now." T'Pel responded, honestly confused by Nala's response.

Nala let the her go and looked at her, her concern not leaving her face, "Are you really?"

"Yes." T'Pel answered, quirking a brow and looking to Kalen as she moved to get herself some tea.

Kalen placed a hand on Nala's shoulder, and his wife knew of his own concern but heard him tell her it was best to leave it alone for now.

"Well, we want to thank you for letting us stay here with you." Nala said finally, understanding that this was an issue for T'Pel to deal with on her own.

T'Pel gave a nod and sipped her hot tea, "You are welcome. You and Kalen may have my bed for the night. I will take the couch."

"We don't want to inconvenience you, Kessy. We can sleep on the floor." Kalen answered.

"Nonsense. The floor is uncomfortable and I can easily fit on the couch. It is not an issue." His sister answered, going to get a spare blanket and slip into her sleeping attire.

Kalen looked to his sister, wanting to hug her, but felt it best to refrain. In every aspect, T'Pel was calm, collected, unfeeling. Where that was her goal most of the time, he had always still been able to feel more from her and now there was nothing. Had he not known better, he would think that she had succeeded in the rights of Kholinar.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

After the crime scene had been dealt with, Larkin returned to the T'Kumbra and tucked himself away in his quarters and began going over all of the data he had acquired. T'Pels scans especially and he found himself starring at it. Something was not right. The woman who he had seen was not the one he knew. Not fully.

Her mental scans were also a bit odd to him, however he would need to go over everyone's report and possibly speak with her further to fully understand it. Her physiology was still quite new to him and he was unsure how her mind worked, but there seemed to be parts that had frozen themselves. It was quite puzzling and he was sure it was not allowing her to properly deal with what had happened to her.

He gave a sigh and set down his data pad. Giving a stretch he decided on a shower before meditation and sleep, so he walked into his bathroom and began to undress, throwing his clothes any which way on the floor.

As he stood in the sonic shower he leaned against the door, rubbing the back of his stiff neck. The whole situation had been seriously messed up. There was no Vulcan alive who would not some how be affected by it in some way, yet he knew that everyone of them would begin to act as if none of it had ever happened.

"_Emotional suppression_." He said in his mind and gave a snort. It was not his belief that ridding themselves of emotion was the proper course. Control through understanding seemed vastly more logical to him, though there was not many who felt the same.

It was part of the reason why he accepted his posting on the T'Kumbra years ago. What he had hear of Solok lead him to believe that his Captain was of a like mind. Though Solok seemed to seek understanding in a different way then he did. However he had always thought the man a little odd, but found he liked that about him. It made Larkin feel less like an outcast himself and when Solok was not being insufferable he was good company.

He also noticed the way Solok looked at T'Pel and was rather surprised by the expression in the mans pale blue eyes. That thought was not the most agreeable to Larkin himself, and he had to wonder why.

Was he becoming attracted to the woman himself? At first glance she was a little plain, though he was never drawn in by fierce beauty. There was an element to her looks that he did like. The way her face reacted to things he found appealing to watch. However the woman he saw tonight was not as she was the last time he had seen her.

Larkin gave a sigh and stepped out of the shower, stepping to relieve himself before settling down for meditation. There was much to think on and he needed to study these new emotions he was feeling. That and giving his mind a break from it all would be nice as he had not slept in days. Rest it would be.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

Solok walked into his empty quarters, having left Fonn'es with his sister, and found it lacking in presence as he kicked off his shoes then stood staring at the room. The Ambassador was safe, and his crew would be credited with solving the murders. An impressive task he could hold under his belt. Hopefully he would be more respected by his peers, though he had no real interest in that now.

T'Pel had been rescued, though he was concerned she was a little worse for ware at the moment. Thoughts of wanting to tell her of the bond between them only caused a bit of guilt as he thought of Siria. He had accepted and moved on from what happened between them, but it pained him to think of how her last moment must have been. She had not wanted the same fate for him years ago, yet she fell to it all the same.

He sat on his bed and removed his jacket a moment, feeling his anger rising as he thought of Hannal. The man had violated the two women he had ever allowed himself to remotely care for, and a burst shot through him as he tore his uniform jacket in two, seething as he wanted to do the very same to that villain.

Solok gave himself a moment before standing and placing the torn fabric in the replicator, "Recycle." He ordered and then headed off to shower, hanging his shirt and pants carefully in his closet. As he passed his reflection in the mirror he stopped a moment and looked himself over. He saw a proud and respectable Vulcan man, but currently was not feeling the same.

He shut his eyes as he turned on the sonic shower, breathing carefully as he pushed his rising emotions down. Allowing his anger to be momentarily replaced by his grief. His tears were swept away as the shower cleaned him. He was resolved to meditate as soon as he was clean. His mind needed sorting more then the dirt on his body did. His bond to T'Pel would remain closed until a time where he saw the proper opportunity to tell her of it. His growing affection for her seemed to be the only thing that did not bother him and seemed to calm him. There he set his focus for the evening.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~_END_~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V


End file.
